


Wrong Number

by justwritethatdown



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritethatdown/pseuds/justwritethatdown
Summary: Bechloe au set in the Barden years between Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2-Beca sends Chloe a text she wrote for Jesse and she's surprised by her reaction
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Chapter Ratings:**  
>  Ch.1 - T  
> Ch.2 - T  
> Ch.3 - M/E

**Beca:**

Ugh finals were crazy this year! When can we be alone for a while? I need you to fuck all this stress out of my system! Yes. This is a booty call.

Beca pressed “send" and locked her phone. Her second year at Barden was way more daring than the first one and she was exhausted. She’d been so busy with exams that her and Jesse hadn’t seen each other in _weeks_ and her body was starting to complain about that. Her phone buzzed and a smirk started forming on her face in anticipation of her boyfriend’s reply, she expected him to be surprised for the least, since that was really not a common text for her to send, but it wasn’t Jesse who texted her, it was Chloe.

**Beale:**

I mean... I’m not saying no to that 😏

Her heart jumped in her throat when she looked up in confusion and realized she sent her booty call to the wrong number and immediately started to panic. She knew it was a dumb idea to agree to save Jesse’s number as “Beabe", that’s not even a real word! And it wasn’t her fault if their WhatsApp conversations were one _right_ below the other, and _why the hell their profile pictures were so much alike?_

Beca wanted the ground to swallow her and never push her out. She was sweating. She quickly started to type “OMG Chloe that was for Jesse!!! I’m so sorry...” but before she could send it, she got another text from the redhead

**Beale:**

Honestly, I imagined it a little differently... but I have waited for so long for you to tell me something like this that I’m gonna take it xo

Beca’s heart stopped. Everything stopped. She kept reading and reading the words on her screen until a third message appeared.

**Beale:**

...Are you writing a book on here or you just fell asleep on the keyboard? xD

The brunette realized she still had the previous text waiting in the typing area and rushed to delete it. She was freaking out; her stomach was knotting itself into a ball and she couldn’t breathe. Was this a panic attack? She realized that Chloe was still online and probably waiting for her to reply, so she decided she had to type something. She swallowed hard and started writing

**Beca:**

I’m sorry

**Beca:**

I didn’t mean

She stopped, why was it so hard to tell Chloe that text wasn’t meant for her but for Jesse? She was never able to say “no" to Chloe. She _waited_ for her to ask Chloe to fuck her? She waited for _so long_? While she was debating to herself how to explain the misunderstanding, she got another text from Chloe

**Beale:**

It’s okay, I know you’ve been stressed out and you need relief pronto... just promise me you’ll go out on a cheesy romantic date with me after that 😘

**Beca:**

Sounds fair...

She replied before she could stop herself and then gulped w _hat the hell was she doing?_ Was she really going to have sex with Chloe? She didn’t even know what that meant. How do two girls have sex? Is scissoring really a thing? And _why_ was she so turned on thinking about lesbian sex all of a sudden?

Not that she never admired Chloe’s toned muscles and perfect body during their rehearsals, or imagined how they would feel under her wandering hands, or thought about how her skin would have felt on her tongue, but she never even remotely considered herself being attracted to girls, being attracted to Chloe Beale of all girls, Chloe was one of the most important people in her life and maybe the only one she ever let really in, she couldn’t bare the thought of screwing things up between them and losing her.

**Beale:**

I’m free tomorrow night btw 💕

Beca’s head was spinning. She was glad to be sitting down on the couch in the Bellas’ living room because she was sure she couldn’t stand in that moment.

She wanted this. She wanted this more than she’d ever wanted Jesse and that terrified and turned her on at the same time, but it also made her feel sick. She loved Jesse, they were good together. She wasn’t a cheater, but she couldn’t think about one reason why she shouldn’t go further. She couldn’t think about anything at all other than being with Chloe.

**Beca:**

Works for me 😉

She locked her phone and put in on the couch next to her burying her hand in her hands, she felt dirty and sneaky and so confused.

“Yo captain, you okay?” asked Cynthia-Rose seeing her while passing by. Beca raised her head and cleared her throat “yeah I...” she had so many questions “can-can I ask you something totally inappropriate and probably stupid?” she asked her friend furrowing her eyebrows and CR scoffed “of course you can" sitting next to her “how... god this is so stupid!” she groaned bringing her hands up to cover her face again “come on, how bad can it be?” laughed Cynthia-Rose lightly pushing her “I might... I might have sex with a girl like tomorrow and I-" “define might" interrupted her the confused girl sit beside her “like... like definitely, maybe” mumbled Beca and CR furrowed her browns “Not to be judgemental here but, what about Jesse? Is this some kind of experiment you tryina do?” she asked “wh-no, no that’s not... I-" Beca left out a heavy sigh “this... I didn’t really think about this, it’s just something that happened and I think- I really want this but I don’t know anything like... how, how do you have sex with a girl? I mean not you you, you me, I, how do I have sex with a girl?” she rambled and Cynthia-Rose uffed “Beca. Alright, first of all, there’s not one universal way for two women to be together sexually, it’s different for everybody and you gotta figure out what suits you, but the most important thing is that this is not something you do randomly out of the blue, not if it makes you this nervous” “right...” “talk to this girl, hang out with her, things will come naturally if you don’t schedule it like a doctor appointment” she assured her smiling “but maybe you should deal with the fact that you still have a boyfriend maybe?” “right.” repeated Beca swallowing hard “well thanks” she said standing up when her phone buzzed again

**Beale:**

Awes 💕💕💕

The message preview was clear on her screen and she knew Cynthia-Rose could read it too, but what gave her always was the furious blush that had completely covered her face reading that. “Wait, is Red the girl we were talking about?” Beca didn’t respond but the busted expression she had looking at CR was enough of an answer “Dude, that girl is crazy about you! You better not play with her feelings or I’m coming for you” threatened her the Bella and Beca’s first reaction was to have a warm feeling in her chest at how her friend become so protective of Chloe “I would never do that” she assured her firmly with a smile, before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

_That girl is crazy about you_

CR’s words kept echoing in her mind and gave her a pleasant twitch in her stomach. She laughed to herself, is this what people feel when they talk about having butterflies? She wore an uncharacteristic bright smile for the rest of the day.

The next day she didn’t meet Chloe around the house at all and they didn’t really interact other than a short exchange of texts:

**Beale:**

My room 9 pm? 💕

**Beca:**

I’ll be there 💕

Beca’s heart was beating so fast she thought she was gonna die while she was waiting in Chloe’s empty room, the only light being the bedside lamp the redhead used to read in bed. When the door opened up and a gorgeous Chloe carefully walked in biting her bottom lip, Beca flew on her feet rising from the bed, her heart speeding up even more. She wanted to say hi, to tell Chloe how beautiful and adorable she looked, but she was too nervous and all she could manage was “I'm with Jesse" Chloe’s face fell, turning into a mix of hurt and confusion. Her mouth was hanging open as to say something, but she was only able to suck in a shaky breath and hold it. Beca felt her heart break at that and she kicked herself for how bad she could communicate when her brain froze like this.

She closed her eyes to compose herself and cleared her throat “I mean... I am _still_ with Jesse and that text was meant for him but" she said reaching out to gently wrap her fingers around Chloe’s wrist and look into those baby blue eyes filling up with tears the redhead was fighting so hard to keep from falling down her cheeks “but I think I am in love with you" she added inhaling shakely. Chloe’s eyes widened letting the tears escape “and I wanna do things right, I wanna take you out and figure things out together and... when I finally get to be with you, I want to be only yours" she explained, suddenly scared that all Chloe wanted was a one night stand, just for fun. But the way Chloe cupped her cheeks looking into her eyes shortcut her brain and she stopped thinking all at once “I really want to kiss you right now Becs" she whispered through her tears “but I can wait” she added smiling softly at her.

The next day Beca talked to Jesse and broke up with him. Jesse cried. Beca cried too. The guy told her he would need some time but would be happy to stay friends once he’d be ready and Beca was glad about that, because Jesse really was important to her. He confessed that he always feared Beca could be feeling something more than friendship for Chloe and added that he appreciated her honesty before leaving.

The brunette didn’t think that seeing Jesse cry because of her would have hit her this hard, but she guessed it made sense, after all he had been her first serious boyfriend other than one of her best friends.

When she arrived home the house looked empty, so she decided to curl up on the couch and work on some new mixes. She took her laptop and headphones out of her bag and dived right in. She took the habit of wearing only one headphone so that she could be always aware of what was going on around her, it wasn’t the ideal condition for mixing but Amy had this game where she enjoyed attacking her and scare her to death every time the girl had both headphones on, so it became a sort of survival instinct for her. That’s why she noticed right away Chloe entering the living room and smiled brightly at her. She still felt sad about hurting Jesse, but she also felt free. Free to feel that warmth wrapping up her body at the sight of the redhead, free to feel the butterflies filling up her stomach the instant the girl smiled back at her, free to feel everything she was feeling for Chloe in that moment.

Chloe sat down besides her “hey you" she whispered while Beca was saving her mix before closing her laptop “I broke up with him" declared the brunette with a vulnerable voice “how hare you feeling?” asked sweetly Chloe tucking a brown lock of hair behind her ear “I don’t know" answered honestly Beca, looking at the redhead with furrowed brows, she wanted to apologise for not being euphoric or just for not knowing how to explain the mess of mixed emotions she was feeling.

“You know Becs, I think should tell you” she stopped, looking unsure “I should tell you how I feel about you too...” she paused again, taking in a deep breath to gain some courage, Beca’s heart started hammering in her ribcage and she wasn’t sure she was breathing, staring deep into Chloe’s eyes while she started speaking again “I am so in love with you that sometimes I forget about anything else in the world, you’re all that matters to me, Beca and... and I know this might be too much to handle for you but I-I just want you to be happy, please just let me do that” Chloe’s eyes were shiny and Beca desperately wanted to say something to her, to assure her that as long as she’d stayed in her life, she would have been the happiest girl in the world, but the lump in her throat didn’t let her speak, so she decided to show her instead.

Beca shifted on the couch to face the redhead and tentatively started to lean in holding her breath. Chloe cupped her cheek without rushing her, just following her movement. When their foreheads touched Beca stopped and closed her eyes “you’re not breathing” chuckled Chloe caressing her cheek. Beca let the air escape from her nose with a chuckle of her own “just give me a second okay?” she asked standing still. Chloe moved away just enough to look at her “why are you so nervous?” she asked biting her bottom lip “I don’t wanna lose you" confessed the brunette “you’re never gonna lose me B-" Beca crushed their lips together at that and Chloe was more than happy to kiss her back with the same energy.

The kiss was desperate, the release of all the tension both girls had kept in until that moment. They couldn’t have enough of each other’s mouth. Chloe’s fingers had moved to lightly scratch at the base of Beca’s neck while her other hand was on the other girl’s waist, holding her close. Beca’s hands were mapping Chloe’s back while the girls kept sucking and milling at each other’s lips and tongues. They didn’t notice the front door opening up until they heard Cynthia-Rose gasp “woah! Okay, next time go in one of your rooms, no one wants to see you getting busy on our couch!” Chloe broke the kiss and almost jumped on her feet, afraid that Beca could freak out for being caught “copy that" answered calmly the brunette wiping her mouth. Chloe looked at her in shock “what?” she asked laughing “why aren’t you freaking out?” “I might have talked to her about this" she confessed while the third Bella was going upstairs “what?” gasped Chloe in disbelief “yeah it was a weird conversation...” trailed off the brunette clearing her throat “nevermind. Will you go out on a date with me?” she asked ginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca was nervous. She decided to take Chloe at Wynn Park for a pic nick, but now she was second guessing everything. What if that wasn’t enough? What if Chloe wanted a classic first date? Maybe she should have taken her to some fancy restaurant and maybe have found a car to drive her there or something.

“Becs, what’s wrong?” asked Chloe bringing her back to the reality, she sounded upset, annoyed maybe, Beca was spiralling. “w-what do you mean what’s wrong? Nothing’s wrong. Ev-everything is fine" she stuttered and Chloe let out a puff of air “you are not here” pointed out the redhead bothered by Beca’s weak attempt at hiding it “look, if this isn’t working and you changed your mind, just tell me okay? We can stay friends if that’s what you want” she added in a sweeter tone not hiding a little sadness in her voice “NO! No I don’t wanna be friends” rushed to clear out the brunette and Chloe raised an eyebrow amused and a little taken aback by how stressed out Beca was “you hate this, don’t you? I ruined everything” stated Beca looking down at the blanket they were sitting on.

Chloe reached out to stroke her arm “I don’t hate this, it’s just... you don’t have to be so nervous, it’s just me" “I know but... this isn’t a proper first date, I should have taken you to dinner-" “Beca. You know me, you know this is a hundred times better than a boring restaurant for me. Besides, all I really want is to be with you" assured her Chloe and Beca’s heart felt warm, the hint of a smile started to appear on her lips as she asked “you sure you don’t want me to play by the book?” “just follow your instinct and we’ll be fine. Also, if you make me wait for the third date I’m gonna kill you" scoffed Chloe “I mean we can wait for as long as you want, just... just not because that’s the stupid rule" she immediately added making Beca laugh “follow my instinct huh?” asked Beca moving closer “mmhm" confirmed Chloe wetting her lips, her chest rising and falling in anticipation “my instinct is telling me to kiss you right now" she mumbled stopping right before their lips touched, Chloe’s laboured breathing washing over her face gave her goosebumps. She stroke her hand on Chloe’s thigh, up over her hip and stopped on her waist, pulling her even closer. Chloe’s eyes were already closed “then kiss me" she begged against her mouth before Beca finally closed the space between them.

This kiss was different from their first one, it was slow and deep, their lips parting and coming back together while their tongues were almost constantly brushing against one another. Beca didn’t know how she ended up laying on top of Chloe, between Chloe’s thighs, their fingers were intertwined above the taller girl’s head, while she kept alternating between pushing her tongue into Chloe’s mouth and sucking the redhead’s in hers. Chloe was wearing a light summer dress, that had ridden up her thighs a little due to the rocking motion of Beca’s hips against her.

The sound of a bird flapping its wings reminder to Beca that they were in the middle of a public park, so she slowed their kiss to a stop and looked down at Chloe panting, she looked back at her with hooded eyes and swollen lips, a sight that made Beca’s interiors burn. She sucked in a ragged breath starting to move back and offering Chloe a hand to follow her movements until they were both sitting down in front of each other.

“Maybe that went a little too far" she offered clearing her throat “not for me" answered Chloe giving her a look that made the blood boil in her veins. “Chlo...” she whispered trying to catch her breath while Chloe’s fingers run up her wrist and the inside of her arm with a feather light touch, she swallowed hard when the redhead bit her bottom lip and looked at her innocently, as to ask what was the matter. She was sure Chloe knew exactly what she was doing to her but she tried to explain “we are in public” panted out the brunette “I know" whispered Chloe, starting to kiss down her neck and throat. Beca’s head was spinning so fast she thought she’d pass out, but she found the strength to stop the redhead “Chlo I promise you, being arrested isn’t funny, I know something about that” she tried to joke “but I want you" breathed Chloe in her ear. Something inside Beca snapped at that “let’s go home" she ordered firmly.

They made out some more during the ride home but Chloe was starting to push her limits again, adventuring her hands in places that made Beca squirm. “It was so hot when you took charge earlier” Chloe whispered in her hear before sucking her earlobe into her mouth sending shivers down Beca’s spine. She closed her eyes and took a couple of steadying breaths before turning to Chloe and whisper to her “I’m not going to fuck you in the backseat of a damn taxi" “I know" answered the redhead with a mischievous smirk. If Beca wasn’t on cloud nine right then she would have been so mad, Chloe was just teasing her and having so much fun doing so “you’re gonna regret all of this when we get home" she warned her “is this a threat or a promise?” asked Chloe smiling brightly a her and Beca grunted, Chloe was able to turn her own punch lines against her and frustrate her even more, she didn’t stand a chance at this game “you’re cute when you’re frustrated” chuckled Chloe “well you’re always cute, so..” shot back Beca as if it was an insult and Chloe laughed kissing her cheek.

When they arrived home Beca slammed Chloe against the front door and they started a heated make out session, which was cut short by a complaining Stacey opening up the door “is this the way to knock-" the tall girl’s sentence was interrupted by two bodies falling against her “WHAT THE HELL?” she gasped in surprise “wait...” she said staring suspiciously at them “were you two making out against the door?” she asked squinting her eyes, the two girls awkwardly tried to ramble something, which totally gave them away. “AMY" shouted Stacey with a grin and Beca shot her an expression between annoyed and pleading but didn’t have the time to say anything “I suddenly want a smoothie, can you come with me grabbing one?” “I don’t know man, it’s on the other side of campus, it’s gonna take us forever” shouted back Amy from the other room “I’m buying” she offered “thank you" mouthed Chloe “you’re buying” she hissed to them before the Australian appeared and walked past them and out of the house. “The house is empty, have fun" winked Stacey and Chloe hugged her quickly thanking her again.

Beca and Chloe were alone, in Chloe’s room, on Chloe’s bed, kissing deeply. Chloe was on top this time, her arms pushing down on the mattress to hold herself up while she rocked between Beca’s parted legs. Beca’s hands were everywhere – mostly on Chloe’s ass – inciting her movements.

Chloe looked up at her smiling before descending her body, she pushed Beca’s thank top up and started to kiss her newly exposed skin making Beca arch her back. She kept kissing upwards taking the top up inch by inch, until she arrived to the black bra hiding her target. Beca’s chest inflated with every shallow breath the girl took, Chloe raised her head to look at her again and find Beca's darkened eyes set on her, waiting for her next move. The redhead pulled the bra down and wrapped her lips around a stiffed nipple making Beca gasp and press her chest up into Chloe, her left hand flew up to interlock into red hair, while the other one was closed into a fist in the sheets. As she moved to the other nipple Chloe reached around Beca’s back to unlock the bra and removed it from her, and started kissing in the valley between her breasts. Beca bent her head to kiss her forehead and Chloe’s heart skipped a beat at such a sweet action in such an arousing moment, before removing her top to continue her journey moving to kiss the brunette’s neck.

Beca guided Chloe’s left leg past her right one, to let the redhead ride her thigh, now bent between Chloe’s legs, her hands slid under Chloe’s dress to stroke her thighs until she reached her ass again squeezing it and guiding her moves while they resumed their kissing.

After a while Chloe moved to straddle Beca’s hips and Beca started to kiss and nip at her neck, her hands moving up on Chloe’s body taking the dress along until Chloe decided to sit up resting her hands on Beca’s abdomen. Beca was looking at her in awe, both girls were breathing heavily and had dreamy smiles on their faces. The brunette sat up to quickly kiss Chloe lips again before slowly remove her dress, Chloe lifted her arms to help her slide it off of her and then wrapped them loosely around Beca’s neck while the brunette’s hands found her bare waist, rising goosebumps all over her skin. Chloe was looking down at her with so much love and desire that made Beca tremble.

Beca’s focus easily shifted from Chloe’s eyes to her breasts that were just mere inches from her face, she gently kissed the top of one of them and then the other's, before mirroring Chloe’s previous actions pulling her bra down to reveal her hardened nipples. Chloe quickly got rid of the piece of clothing and Beca bit her lip bringing her hands up to cup Chloe’s breasts and gently push them together before taking one of them into her mouth and sucking on it, which caused Chloe to inhale sharply in surprise and arch into Beca, holding her close with both hands in her hair. Beca’s hands moved around Chloe again, lightly scratching her back, while she kept licking and sucking at Chloe’s breasts. When she gently bit on her nipple Chloe hissed and her hips trusted into Beca while her grip in her hair tightened, the brunette looked up to meet Chloe’s eyes while licking at the offended nipple “fuck" breathed out Chloe tilting her head back.

Suddenly Beca flipped them, pushing Chloe’s back into the bed “you said you like when I take charge huh" she whispered in her ear and without waiting for a response she moved her left hand between Chloe’s legs, gently stroking her through her panties, while her tongue was on her nipples again, the action gained a moan from the redhead who instinctively spread her legs further to give her more space. She could feel the fabric soaking beneath her fingers, so she shifted to suck at Chloe’s pulse point and slipped her hand into her pants “Beca...” moaned Chloe as she started to spread her juices on her clit, Chloe’s hand grabbed her wrist “Beca wait". Beca froze and removed her hand immediately. Chloe smiled at her kissing her cheek “don’t worry, everything is okay... I just don’t wanna come in my pants” she explained her with a chuckle and Beca released the air she was holding in her lungs smiling back in relief “yeah I’d like to get rid of these jeans too" she agreed moving away from Chloe while their removed their remaining clothes.

They were kneeling naked in the middle of the bed, kissing and hugging, wandering hands exploded every inch of skin they could find while muffed hums and soft moans echoed in the room. Beca pushed Chloe down into the bed crawling on top of her while Chloe spread her legs to welcome the petite girl between them and they resumed their kissing, before the brunette started descending her body leaving wet open mouthed kisses on her skin “God, you’re so beautiful” she whispered gently stroking Chloe’s legs when she reached her navel and sat back on her heels. Chloe smiled at her biting her bottom lip, the redhead’s legs were bent at the knee and Beca couldn’t stop herself from looking at her pink centre, Chloe didn’t shy away from her gaze and reached down to interlock her fingers with the brunette’s on her left thigh, which made Beca look up “you okay?” checked the redhead “yeah...” whispered Beca mesmerized, unconsciously wetting her lips.

The brunette started to move in a trance, leaving a trail of kisses descending Chloe’s right thing until she reached her groin making Chloe part her legs even more tightening her grip on Beca’s hand, then she moved up her left thigh “Becs...” whimpered the redhead and Beca bit down at her flesh before soothing it with her tongue “Beca please” begged the redhead out of breath and Beca decided to give in, she pressed the flat of her tongue on Chloe’s centre and slit it up to her clit, staring at her “ohmygod" choked out Chloe pressing her head in the pillow and shutting her eyes.

Beca readjusted her position wrapping her left arm around Chloe’s thigh and sliding the other one beneath her and leaving it to rest on Chloe’s stomach, where the redhead reached out to hold her hand again. She closed her eyes and started making out with Chloe’s pussy, the filthy sounds coming out from Chloe spurring her on. She started slowly, taking her time to explore and taste her; alternating gently sucking to languid laps against her folds, and then speeded up to circle her clit and strongly sucking it into her mouth. Chloe’s hips started to rock against her face and Beca decided to just stick her tongue out and let the redhead ride it for a while until it easily slipped inside, making both girls moan. Beca pinned the girl down as best as she could and started to trust her tongue in and out of Chloe’s wet centre making her cry out loudly, she felt the girl’s inner walls tighten around her tongue and briefly wondered if it would be too embarrassing to climax without even being touched.

Chloe’s thighs were clenched against her ears, but Beca could still hear her loud moans. When she realized that Chloe needed her deeper she replaced her tongue with two fingers and smirked at the way Chloe’s hips shot up, after having given her the time to adjust to her presence Beca started to slid her fingers in and out with increasing speed and curling them while sucking at her clit again “fuck! How can you be so good at this?” gasped Chloe on the edge and Beca almost replied with some sarcastic comment about her just following her instinct but didn’t dare to stop until Chloe came hard under her mouth. She slowly slipped her fingers out and licked her clean like nobody ever did before “baby, come here" whispered Chloe running her fingers through Beca’s hair and the younger girl felt like she could cry at the pet name, she ascended Chloe’s body leaving kisses on her way until she was facing the redhead. Chloe wiped her chin before kissing her, moaning when she tasted herself on Beca’s tongue.

“Sit on my face" whispered Chloe against Beca’s lips “what?” asked Beca in shock, her stomach twisting in excitement “I want you to ride my face" “a-are you sure..?” checked again Beca trying to breathe “ _so_ sure” confirmed Chloe playfully biting Beca’s lip and tugging at it. Beca swallowed hard and moved to hover above Chloe’s head facing the wall, when Chloe stuck out her tongue to lick through her wet folds she had to hold herself up against the wall “Jesus" she gasped “this isn’t going to last long, I’m so close already” she warned while the redhead smirked pulling her down to properly sit, and started to suck while her hands moved to Beca’s ass, inviting her to trust into her mouth. Beca’s forehead was pressed against the wall along with her right hand, while her left one was tangled into messy red hair, Chloe was moaning into her keeping eye contact until it became too much for Beca who had to slam her eyes shut “oh my God, oh my God I’m going to die" she gasped, Chloe loved that Beca was a talker in bed, almost as much as she loved the way she was pulling at her hair. The redhead moved a hand further down between her legs and slipped one, then two fingers inside of Beca “Yes. Chloe, yes" she moaned fucking herself against Chloe face, her arm was stretched out to push against the wall while her back was arched and her head tilted up “fuck! I’m coming, I’m coming...” she gasped before inhaling sharply and starting to shake. Chloe couldn’t see her face anymore, but the sight of Beca’s boobs bouncing was good enough.

After Beca came and slightly lift herself up, Chloe slipped her fingers out and started to caress her body until she reached and squeezed her boobs, while she playfully and very gently nibbled her outer lips making Beca jump and laugh until she tugged at her hair to make her stop. Chloe helped Beca to get off of her and held her still trembling body into her arms teasing her on the bed, Beca attacked her mouth greedily sucking at her tongue “that was amazing” she breathed out “it was” agreed Chloe with a dreamy smile licking her lips “I love you" said Beca unable to hold it in “I love you, too” answered the redhead kissing her again.

“Can I sleep here?” mumbled Beca against Chloe’s lips, she pulled back to look at her and brushed a lock of hair away from her sweaty forehead “don’t you think Amy will notice if you don’t sleep in your room?” she questioned “baby, we’ve been locked in here for hours, plus we weren’t really silent... I think they know” laughed Beca and Chloe moved behind her to spoon her “I like it when you call me baby" she breathed out into her ear “mh me, too" said Beca lacing their fingers together on her stomach before falling asleep in Chloe’s arms.


End file.
